Asphyxia
by XxZolaxX
Summary: How idiotic can one be...?, Sebastian wondered, shaking his head in disbelief. DO NOT CROSS, read the shield next to the bridge, RISK OF COLLAPSE. And still, a redhead was crossing said bridge, a redhead who seemed familiar... Familiar!
1. Chapter 1

_Author note: Hi everyone that is currently reading this! This is my second SebbyXGrell fic and erm...Grell looks a little bit OOC...*frowns at your sad/happy?/frustrated/angry(etc.) expression* ...Hey! it takes me years to actually get characters IN character! DX I'm so sorry!~ So anyways,in this first chapter,Grell is the only one that appears :) (Just telling). And don't tell me I haven't warned you about the OOC ^_^ _

_Well then,scroll down :)_

●▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬╬_Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ╬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬●_

_**Asphyxia **_

It was the winter season again; the sky above London, which had still been light blue a few weeks ago, was now painted in a pale ice-gray, they days grew shorter and the nights longer.

But the crimson cloaked, quite female looking reaper walking through the maze-like streets of London, kicking little peebles out of his way, didn't seem to care about the sky's color.

But then, thinking of his red heels which he certainly didn't want to ruin, he stopped kicking peebles, and shivered slightly; a cool breeze was blowing, and the houses around him had already frost-coated windows. Although he didn't care about the sky's color, he cared about the temperature; the cold wasn't good for his skin.

Without subsconsiously knowing, his shivering legs went on walking again, only to find himself stop a few meters away from some children playing a funny looking game.

A small smile appeared on the shinigami's face; the group also included some little girls, about seven or eight years old. He simply adored children, and he would have given everything to raise his own, together with his Sebas-chan, of course...

He sighed; he hadn't seen his Sebby in _years_ (or at least it appeared to be years for him - in reality it had been a few months).

The children's singing tore his mind away from his sinister thoughts about his big (as in feelings) love.

"Ring around the rosies, pocket full of posies," They chimed. "Ashes, ashes, we all fall down..."

When he was just about to go, they started another song; a song which made him stand dead in his tracks. A song which reminded him of his childhood when he was still human.

"London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, My Fair Lady." The children sang quietly.

Grell layed, his back covered with Madam Red's coat, on the cold brick wall to admire the beautiful song they were silently singing. As they began to sing the next verse, he frozed; he couldn't remember this verse at all.

"Take a Key and Lock her up, Lock her up, Lock her up. Take a Key and Lock her up, My Fair Lady." The only thing he was able to do was gulp. But then again, this was just a creepy version of the song, wasn't it? He wondered if it was about time to leave.

So he continued to listen carefully,wanting to know what they'll sing next.

"Build it up in Needles and Pins, Needles and Pins, Needles and Pins. Build it up in Needles and Pins, My Fair Lady." He turned on his heels and quickly walked away from them; those kids were a little _too_ creepy, even for his liking.

He sighed once more, His scarlet heels making loud clacking sounds as he walked across the hard cobblestone. When he reached a frozened lake surrounded by green pine trees, a quite interesting idea crossed his mind.

_'What would happen if... I sang 'London Bridge' while crossing the bridge?',_ He wondered and eyed the fragile constructed bridge. _'Would it fall down?'_

This was a scary thought; then again, it was only a song... And now he would feel like a coward crossing the bridge without singing it.

At his second step, he hesitated, thinking of the question if he should sing it quietly or at the top of his lungs.

He sighed. Well, it would be a good thing to sing it quietly, he supposed... Especially after remembering the idiotic cold he had caught just a few days ago, which made his throat ache and his beautiful voice sound hoarse. His beautiful voice, lost due to an idiotic cold!

He deceided to put these horrible memories aside for now; he couldn't risk getting mad and randomly shout at the next person he saw, because he feared that this could make his poor voice sound even _worse_.

So he started to sing it quietly.

"London bridge is Falling down, Falling Down, Falling down..." His voice was quiet but ended up falling into a shallow whisper.

He nervously looked around; but his fear was pointless, since the bridge looked as if it had been standing here for the last century and would remain here during the next one. It had been a really ridiciolous thought, he realized relieved.

But the he frozed when he heared a loud, cracking sound. This wasn't right... He looked down at the ground he was currently standing on. His face suddenly filled with rage; the bridge wasn't steady enough to keep him on? He showed a set of sharp teeth as he growled lowly; after all, he wasn't fat or something, so how could the bridge _dare_ the thought of falling down?

He just had enough time to take another step until he heard a louder crack. He bit his lip, not letting a tiny sound escape from his mouth; if he would die, he would die majestical! Wait,Shinigami's _can't _die. The only thing the reaper knew is if he would break shinigami rules for which the punishment is death. So that technically meant he _could _die but not like those humans.

And suddenly the bridge fell down.

And took Grell with it.

●▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬╬_Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ╬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬●_

_Cliffhanger! :) Till the next chapter everyone! Thanks for reading ;D Hope you like it so far ^_^_

_P.S Next chapter will be longer :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author Note:Hey guys! Sorry it took so long! School is starting their exams sooner then I thought I suppose...DX_

_Anyways,here's chapter 2 ;) Next chapter is the last(Yes,this is indeed a very short story...)_

●▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬╬_Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ╬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬●_

_**Asphyxia**_

According to the look on the face of the black-clad butler - 'annoyed' was by far the nicest description - he wasn't very happy. He had lots of work; for example, he had to order a new China Cabinet Set, because they were, due to an accident that none regreted more than he, sadly all broken into pieces, to buy more flowers and plants for the garden - they were technically all dead - and right now, he was heading for grocery, buying more food because the roast beef had been burned by a freaking flamethrower weapon - but he wasn't going to harass on the certain someone responsible for that catastrophe.

... After all, most people guessed it anyway.

Mey-Rin, Finny and Bard had a habit for those things. In fact, they didn't seem able to be happy when they didn't destroy at least one expensive - and seldom, in the best case - thing a day. And like everyday, he would have to take care of the issue.  
>Not only of the issue, by far not. Of course, he did everyday everything. He was the girl Friday. A joke without a punching line. At this thought, he hit a new low - which he hadn't thought existed before.<br>'What useless servants.' He thought angrily. But then, he recalled the brighter side of them; they were very good soldiers and each of them would protect the Phantomhive Mansion with their own life.  
>But still, that they were useless servants was an undeniable fact.<p>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

He sighed quietly as he went out of the shop an hour later, holding some heavy bags in his hands; a sigh which seemed to be a mixture of annoyance and relief. After all, he had made it out of the shop, and that alive. Although he had paid with his own pocket money, another reason for being annoyed.  
>Trying to ignore all his depressing thoughts, he headed towards the mansion.<p>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

As he walked in a slow pace,the corner of his demonic ruby eyes caught a glimpse of crimson red. He turned to it's direction as that color was very well familiar and never forgotten. It was indeed Grell. Back layed on the bricked wall,seeming to be concentrated for once since Sebastian first met him.

The demon tilted his head a little,he was so focused that he didn't even notice him yet which he found completly absurd to believe with his own deep red orbs. His attention was mostly directed to the look on the shinigami's face. He sighed,having a realisation that he was looking at something. Well,that solves the 'why so serious?' expression. A curious look appeared on Sebastian's face,what was Grell staring at? And wasn't he freezing with such light clothing he was wearing in the beginning of the winter season? Not that he cared about him at all.

He started to continue his pace at his destination but he strained his ears when he heared a silent melody coming close from where the reaper was. His curiousness grew but his thoughts lightened up when there was a low singing sound that seemed to be voices of small children.

"Build it up in Needles and Pins,Needles and Pins,Needles and Pins..." The rest was whispers coming from them. He looked back to see Grell's expression but didn't get a chance to see it because he turned on his heels and walked East in a fast speed,not even seeing the latter from the corner of his bright emerald eyes when turning slightly around. What was so 'scary' about that part of the song? It wasn't that much in his opinion. He exhaled and placed his groceries on the cold ground under a shady tree. He deceided to follow him silently without being spotted which was an easy task for an overling ranked demon of course. It's not like there was nothing else to do,right? To be honest,he was pretty bored tonight and felt like stalking someone. He made a last glance at his bags;if someone ended up stealing them,he'll hunt them down. This was serious. Those groceries cost him alot of his pocket money and he didn't want it to go to waste.

He turned around and found Grell a few miles from where he was standing right now. Sebastian used his super,special,awesome quick running demon abilities to quickly disappear like dark dust to only reappear a few meters from the redhead who was approximately close to a small and already frozened clear lake could be seen under it. He leaned in back of a pine tree to be sure to stay out of his sight as long as he was still there. And he also ended up calculating the perfect distance where the reaper would have a bit of a trouble sensing his demonic aura close by.

Grell started walking towards the bridge and the butler chuckled darkly. He was sure he wasn't going to cross the bridge anyway. He looked at a yellow caution sigh right beside it saying: 'DO NOT CROSS,UNDER RENOVATION'. It was impossible to miss it. He sighed when the redhead breathed heavily and actually started singing,or rather whispering,and walking on the small bridge. Sebastian nearly facepalmed at this.

'How idiotic could he possibly be?' He thought in disbelief. The reaper stopped singing and started anxiously looking around. He didn't seem to have 'sensed' something nearby. He looked like he just wanted to know if anybody was there to be seen. Grell then tilted his head towards the bridge.

Sebastian had to admit,the Shinigami's voice was very beautiful and haunting to hear when it was **low**.The voice was actually womanly. He snapped his head up when he heared a light crack coming from the already fragile structure. Sebastian witnessed the redhead freeze at his steps and narrowed his red eyes when he spotted a look of rage on his visage but sighed moments later. The demon started getting out of his 'hiding place' and began slowly walking towards the quite idiotic Shinigami,known because he didn't even see the caution sigh _right beside _before going on the said bridge.

Grell took another step,probably trying to get on the other side before the structure ended up collapsing completly. But that was a bad idea,Sebastian saw larger cracks starting to accumulate around the reapers feet.

"AHHH!" This time,Sebastian _really _facepalmed in incredulity. The Shinigami roughly fell down because of the huge formed hole in the middle of the structure that he technically made himself and the ice that froze the clear and freezing liquid easily broke because of the impact it made with Grell's back. The collision made a loud splash and the demon stood in front of the lake when the redhead was in the frigid water for some time now. He frowned,why wasn't he resurfacing? He tilted his head.

'Don't tell me he doesn't know how to swim' He thought with a sigh. He has deceided tho he knew he would regret it but he actually _did_ care for Grell in these situations. Bleh. With a last sigh,he took out his silver pocket watch;almost ten thirty. His black tailcoat was taken off...it was the most important thing to not dare get water on!

His tailcoat was made with the best quality of sheep's wool ever available.

He jumped to the redhead's rescue,easily piercing the ice and kept swimming sharply until he easily spotted Grell not so far away from where he was. He was already looking unconscious. The demon got closer to him and right away he saw that his foot was stuck because of some 'Green thing'. Sebastian shook his head underwater,why do these things always seem to _happen _when someone tries to resurface but constantly ends up getting clumsily stuck in something quite pathetic and can't do so.

He grabbed a tight hold onto his rather small and light body before lifting the Shinigami up with him,easily breaking apart the 'green thing' as he did. When they succesfully resurfaced seconds later, Sebastian made sure to get him off the ice as quickly as possible before they end up falling in the water once more as reason of it's thinnest. He hoisted him bridal style,much to his irritant detestation for the reaper,but he _almost_ showed a look of concern for him when he saw he was completly unconscious. He spotted a wodden bench in the near park and deceided to place him there. When he layed there,Sebastian has took a better look at him;his black mascara was nearly gone as it drippled a little under his waterline(under his eyes) because of the water. Did he ever think of buying the waterproof one? He sighed.

Suddenly,his face lightened up slightly as he had thought of something rather...Disgusting in his opinion about how he had to help him.

A Shinigami+Unconsciousness Caused By Water Entering The Lungs+A Way To Make Them Breathe Again(sorta) = Mouth To Mouth(of course that also equals CPR!).

●▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬╬_Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ╬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬●_

_Sorry,a big part till the end of the chapter was...*sigh* My writing was a little f*cked up ya know? XD_

_This is chapter two :) Not sure if it's longer then chapter one but,I think so :D_

_Hope you liked it! (If you're reading this...That means you've read the whole thing,right? Yay!)_

_Last chapter comes next ;)_


End file.
